Boundary
by missgohan
Summary: Separating demons and humans for thousands of years, the river Acheron was the only thing ensuring the two races' survival. However, the waterway's power has begun to wane and only a human miko and a hanyou may halt the impending bloodbath.
1. The Start of it All

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha, but the plot is all mine.

Warning: This fanfiction is VERY AU so please remember that.

The Start of it All

Rain beat steadily down, a torrent poured out of the heavens drenching the land. The oppressive gloom coated the land in a colorless sheen. The grey atmosphere made the running water reflect back like shiny blood in the moonlight.

"The world is dead, just like my mood," softly uttered the young woman surveying the weather's wrath.

"What was that?" Clear and cold, the cultered voice pierced the curtain of rain.

"Oh nothing Kikyo, never mind." Kagome shook her head as if to escape her mind's thoughts.

"Well good, we don't have time to sit around. We must see Genko, and prepare. Doubtless, he will want us ready by morning, the war has begun."

The self assured miko spun on her heel walking away from the sea's edge. Erect back, suggested an inflexible nature. Vertical strands of ebony brushed against the blood red part of her uniform.

Kagome watched her go, remaining for one last look at the sea. Wavy locks of sable hair danced in the breeze, even the rain could not hold it down. She shared the looks of Kikyo, the same beauty but different. Kikyo's ethereal skin fit the darkness of moonlight, the place of shadows and paleness. Kagome was the day. Her face awaited the rays of golden sunshine, the revealing light hid nothing, sharing its warmth. Day, her beauty could flourish. She was the sun, Kikyo was the moon.

Her stormy eyes reflected the water's restlessness. "As much as I hate them, it shouldn't have come to this." Her desolate words dropped like stones sinking beneath the waves. Fists curled tight, crimson drip off her knuckles, "Damn all you demons."

Across the deep torrent of water, a demon jolted awake in his bed panting for air. Clawed hands gripped the bed sheets, easily piercing the expensive silk. White hair draping across his back, the pearly hair glowed luminescent in the moon's light. Peaking from the masses of hair stood two triangle shaped ears, twitching occasionally to the night's sounds. "Death approaches."

Thank you so much for reading, my goal is to get at least 300 reviews by the time this story is done (of course more is always better). Please be a good reader and respond how you think each chapter, likes and dislikes. If you want chapters longer, sorry I write them as long as they fit. If it feels like it should end then it will. Anyways, thanks again.

missgoten


	2. Acheron the Avernus

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha, but the plot is all mine.

Acheron the Avernus

"What took you so long?" Flinty eyes glared at the two young women.

"My apologies Genko-sama," Kikyo began.

"Never mind," he said waving his hand.

He was solid man, leathery skin was roughened by seasons of sun light. Movement's careful, there was a trained fierceness caged by a seasoned frame. Iron stiff hair brushed across an unyielding brow, yet the steely eyes belied a tiredness that looked out of place on such a rigid face. Gingerly he sat down unto a course hewn wood chair as the rain drops beat the tent surface. One hand rubbing his forehead he began,

"I don't know how you come by classified news, but I'm sure this will come as no surprise to you Kikyo. We are going to war."

There was no doubt in Kagome's mind just 'who' they were to be at war with. For over a thousand years the humans and demons were able to survive because of the Great River Acheron separating them. However, all good things must come to and end and for the last

One hundred years the power of the Great Acheron River had begun to fade. Demons were loose once again. As wide as a sea, the river was also known as Lake Avernus. The swift waterway had tricky currents and storms could brew to a frenzy in a matter of minutes. Creatures neither human nor demon patrolled the dusky depths. This was the least to worry about however. The brave souls who attempted to breach the natural boundary were opposed by mystical forces and few survived the crossing. From the shoreline, approaching ships could be seen to waver and then completely disappear. The water surface exuded fumes so malignant and noxious that birds could not fly over it but fell down dead. The most rare sight, and perhaps the most frightening of Acheron's 'Furies' as they have come to be called, is the 'Shroud'. There are very few accounts of people sighting or witnessing the Shroud but even such little information has been able to strike terror into the hearts of mortals. Only one documented account has ever been made and it was over 500 years ago.

_713 F.S. Here lies the account of the "Shroud"_

_It was a fear like the blackest nightmare. It had been an eerie day to start with, something on the wind made me on edge. I remember looking yon my shoulder, disquiet settled in the pit of my being. Near the shore line where the fish rest, my net I threw from the dinghy's deck, when it came. Creeping over the horizon, shadowy tendrils reached across the waters toward my boat. Wisps of black drew closer. An ominous cloud blanketed over the waves and the land was frozen by its power. It darkened the sun and lighted the moon. All the joy and cheer of the world was lost in shadows of that starless night. The darkness rose up in grotesque shapes. In a rush did I make for the near beach. In a fearsome gale was the boat dashed against the rocks as if the churning waters had become alive. Amongst the splintered remains and pressed against the rough rocks I faced the rising gale and the empty jet shroud and could not help but feel I had been released prematurely. _

Yet Acheron has lost it fearsome potency. The power has ebbed with the tide and in the last 100 years more creatures have been able to traverse it.

"I know you have felt the weakening power Kagome. Kikyo tells me she can sense its fading. It is my understanding Kikyo from your accounts that Acheron's impenetrable power has all but faded. Without the river forcing us apart, demons and humans will no longer be separated. The fact that demon sightings have increased is proof enough of the river's loss. More and more of these demonic creatures have escaped the water's tenuous power and attacked our shore. The casualties of men rise with the numerous skirmishes. And now we've had our worst blow ever. The youkai have finally committed in a full out attack and involved civilians. Two nights ago, demons easily crossed the river undetected and slaughtered the entire Ishikawa village. The river is fully open, we are no longer safe."

"My god," hand covering her mouth in shock Kagome breathed out a quick gasp.

Continuing, the rough general spoke, "Eight hours afterwards my scouts returned with the news of the assault. The town was a bloodbath. Bodies everywhere, no prisoners from the looks of it. Not even the children were spared!" His fist smashed down unto the wooden table with a crack. "The life of innocents has been destroyed and for what? Somebody's whim?! The very streets ran red with blood. Houses burned to ashes, entire dreams snuffed out. Do you understand Kagome, the carnage these people faced alone afraid and without hope?"

"Why- why do you tell us these things Genko, I don't understand," said Kagome eyes filling with horror.

"Hush Kagome, it is not your place to question-" Kikyo started, before Genko cut her off.

"No, wait Kikyo. She needs to hear this, she needs to know. You two are the most powerful mikos the alliance has. Swords and arrows are no match for the demons alone. Spiritual power melts the flesh of youkai, your natural gift is the doom of demons. Nature has created mikos and demons to be natural enemies, purity will clean the defiled. To defeat our enemy, I will utilize any resource necessary. Though we have numbers, it will not be enough to ensure victory. Your power can aid us in conquering the most powerful demons in existence. There is no choice, fight or die, there is no other option. If the demons win, we have no future. To survive against such insurmountable odds, you need a reason to fight, a will to give you power. I am trying to fill you with the drive to conquer. The suffering of which we speak, the deaths of men women and children are horrible. Yet I say these things so you will understand why we ask you to fight. I want you to be aware of the suffering; it is only a shadow of what is to come."

Silent, Kagome's head hung low as she was filled with the general's words.

"You are forgiving by nature Kagome, I know this. Though you have suffered much, your heart still wishes to find peace. There is no salvation for these beasts you know that. Think of all that has happened, for god's sake, think of your own family! Did they suffer in vain?"

His words fell like stones in a pond, sinking to the bottom as a silence filled the small tent.

Withdrawn, Kagome trembled ever so softly as her eyes drew shut. Visions of a happy home and family played across her eyelids, until they were viciously cut down by the gruesome truth. Reminiscing, her mind was lost in the past. A door half off its hinges broken and cracked, windows shattered the edges tipped vermilion. She could see hair strewn across the steps in a wild array and a single arm draped outward hanging from the doorway. The rest of the body hidden behind the walls within, the arm's fingers were limp, coated in blood. 'Dead. Gone. Alone. Afraid. Hurt.'

Tears cascading slowly down her skin, in a silent cry. Kagome's dark lashes swept open, and her voice trilled out clear and broken, "You are right; these creatures kill without mercy. Unless they are destroyed, the world will be torn apart. Life is too precious," her voice dropped to a bare whisper, "and too many lives have been cut short."

What do you think? I worked verrrrrrrrrrrry hard on this chapter, so you must review please! If I don't get that many reviews, then I don't think I will continue this story. After all, I gotta give what the readers want! Thanks again for reading though,

missgoten


	3. New Hopes and Surprises

Thank you Rakahn for the review.

Note: I know I didn't say this last chap but F.S. stands for "following separation"

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha, but the plot is all mine.

New Hopes and Surprises

Days past, the sun crept out and bathed the world in its warm glow. The chillness of late winter was slipping away.

'All around, I can feel life growing. It looks as though someone took paint and brushed the world in green.' A week had passed since Genko's monumental declaration. A week of preparations, a flurry of work. Yet, looking around her at the bustling men, Kagome could not help but feel joy. Spring had come, and with it, the promise of new life.

'Nothing can seem bleak when the smells of growth are on the air.' Filled with a gay spirit, the miko trotted around the edge of the encampment. Her fingers passing over the leaves and branches, caressing each new bud. It was early morn, and Kagome was in her element and the light shone about her.

"Ahh in the face of such a beautiful day I can't feel melancholy." She plopped down unto the young grass and soaked in the feeling of spring.

Some of the men in camp could not help but stop and watch. The powerful miko was radiant with purity and goodness. Her innocent exultation overflowed into the military encampment. One man leaning on a battered sword sighed with a small smile tugging his lips another raised his eyes toward the sky in a moment of prayer and hope.

"Kagome's power is truly incredible." General Genko, one of the best military men and tactician the alliance had to offer, watched the younger woman's antics.

"Hmm." Eyes narrowed, Kikyo gazed at her partner. Genko analyzed her expression thoughtfully. Her eyes were neutral, yet…

'I get the feeling she doesn't quite approve of Kagome's free nature. True she is disciplined and controlled like Kikyo, but….'

The general decided to rest Kikyo's disapproval, "True she is not grim in this time of war, nor respectful and composed as a miko ought to be, but her happy abandon has its uses."

Kikyo turned to look at the powerful man, her face unreadable.

The stalwart warrior took a breath, "Look at the men, her joy gives them joy. She is their hope. This display raises the men's moral." His rigid eyes softened as he watched Kagome reach toward a butterfly. "Besides, no sense saving life is one isn't living it. To take joy out of each moment is to live, otherwise there is nothing to preserve."

'I almost wish I could be so free.' The proud alabaster miko seemed to smooth around the edges her visage wistful and a little forlorn. 'Ah I have better things to do than day dream.'

"Genko-sama, you requested to see me."

"Oh, oh yes." Settling back into the imposing general, he assumed his earlier track.

"We need to go to the commander tent, I have important details to discuss with you."

Leading the way toward the center of camp, Genko looked back and could tell Kikyo had at least some of what he wished to speak of. 'Yet politeness forces her to withhold. She is so proper, and one of the most loyal and dependable of my vassals.'

Opening the flap to the heavy green canopy tent, he ushered Kikyo in. "Now we will discuss the future plans for you and Kagome." Voice hushed, it was fairly important that only the priestess hear his words.

"You know we will be ready to mobilize within two weeks, by that time the eastern troops will have arrived. The troops not crossing will be stationed here- and here," he pointed to different areas on his worn map. "We will need some back up troops here to protect the towns and the capital Norsus, should and demons escape."

"You are informative my lord," Kikyo replied.

Though she said little, many different things were implied by those words. General Genko was no fool and he was well used to Kikyo's curious and curtailed speech.

She meant "Why do you tell me so much?"

"You have been involved in this mission for many years and have been nothing but loyal dutiful. Never have I seen you shirk responsibility and you have upheld me and my goal since your enlistment. There are few who I trust more than you, your dedication to the cause is without fault. To honor your commitment, I am taking you into my council. I am sure your knowledge will provide needed insight."

Kikyo looked taken aback. She generally did not like surprises and her ability to analyze had rarely been deceived. Yet after hearing such praise, she held her head a little higher and her eyes glowed a little.

"Back to the plans. We will be sailing across Avernus in two weeks. Upon reaching the other side, the main mass of troops will engage with the demon army amassing near Gomorrah. We will draw them away from the citadel, allowing you and Kagome to infiltrate the Eastern Lord's castle Lojalis Farkas. I want you two to kill the demon lord and assume control. Doing so, we will have a strong foothold in youkai territory. Not to mention that the demon lord of the western region is quite formidable, we will need a strong base to attack him. The western capital of Sztoikus Dán will not come easily."

"Understood sir. Kagome and I will train very hard until we cast off. We will be ready. I trust you wish me to only inform Kagome of our personal mission?"

"Apt as always. She must not let her focus slip, I do not want her distracted. I am sure you will prepare her well. Dismissed."

Turning on her heel, Kikyo strode out of the tent and heading in search of Kagome. They were in for a harsh week.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the tent, Genko had just settled into a chair close to his table. Drawing out a pen, he began to write in earnest.

_Thank you sir regarding your advice with Kikyo. You were right, and I feel happy that I was able to reward her unwavering work. We will be ready as planned within our schedule. I eagerly await your arrival with the last of the troops. Please dispatch any further orders before leaving Lord Naraku._

_Your servant,_

_General Hyudan Genko_

Thanks again for reading!!! I need at least 10 reviews I'd say to continue this story, otherwise I don't think it's really worth it. But thanks again

missgoten


End file.
